1. Field of the Invention
Initially fires can be a time consuming and frustrating operation, where the wood is green or damp, or with many hardwoods. For a fire kindler or initiator, the initiator should be safe and readily ingite. Once ignited, the initiator should burn for a sufficiently long time so as to insure the kindling of the log or logs. Therefore, the initiator should be readily formable, provide for good contact between the initiator and the logs. The initiator should burn cleanly and provide a hot flame. In addition, the initiator should be stable during storage, be clean to handle, and should burn uniformly and completely when ignited.
In addition to igniting logs, fire initiators can be employed with coal, briquettes, or other difficultly ignitable fuels. As with wood, the initiator should provide good contact with the fuel and provide a sufficiently hot flame to insure the ignition of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,007,694; 2,059,208; 2,094,661; 2,854,321 and 3,346,352 and U.S. Pat. Re. No. 15,581 disclose fire kindlers.